


Just Harmless Fun

by thatgayangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayangel/pseuds/thatgayangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheeky grin spread across Sam's face as an idea, no, a marvellous idea, popped into his head. Followed by the idea came the vision of its successful outcome, which only made the idea sound better and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

“Hey, can you guys come down and help me for a second?” said Sam, in his best ‘acting worried’ tone. He looked down at the ground and grinned like a little girl, waiting for the fun to start. Sam hurried over to turn out the lights as he heard their footsteps edging closer.

“Sam?” he heard Dean’s voice, he sounded so concerned, so naive Sam thought. He bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh. “Do you maybe think he wants us to play a game Dean?” After Castiel’s innocent statement Sam heard Dean snort as they edged near the middle of the room.

When they were right where Sam wanted them he backed away, quickly lighting his lighter and dropping it on the oil. A circle of holy fire lit up around a devil’s trap and Sam heard Dean growl, Sam laughed.

“This isn’t funny.” Dean growled.

Sam finally stopped crying with laughter as he glanced up to see Dean shooting him death glares with a slight pink in his cheeks. “I have to disagree.” Sam said with a grin before turning, beginning to leave the room. “Sam... I have no problem with a little fun, but this is ridiculous... couldn’t you at least let me go?” Cas pleaded, his eyes wide. Dean scoffed.

Sam shook his head and headed out the room, shouting from the hallway. “See you guys tomorrow! I’m off to bed.” Dean rolled his eyes and Cas sighed, as they both heard Sam laughing up the stairs.

~

After an agonising ten minutes of Dean pacing and Castiel calmly standing still, Dean groaned and sat down on the cold floor. “This isn’t fair.” Cas figured it would be best for him to sit too, so he did, sighing as he looked at the burning flames. “What are we even supposed to do? Just wait until morning? What even is his aim in this? He’s gonna get it tomorrow I swear... This is pointless... What an absolute pile of--” Dean was cut off by Cas, shooting a glare his way and speaking in a hard tone. “Will you just be quiet and stop moaning like a child?”

To this Dean half-laughed, arching a brow at the angel. “Wow look at you Cas, finally ‘manning’ up are we?” Dean shook his head leaning back on his hands, staring blankly up at the ceiling.  Cas sighed once more before muttering unheard words. “What did you just say?” The demon snapped.

Cas looked at him, tilting his head, with an irritated expression. “I /said/ you never were like this. Not normally.” Dean sneered, sitting up and turning to face him.

“What? You mean I was never mean? Never cruel? Nah.. I was like that most of the time Cas.”

Cas glanced up at him with a dismal look. “No I mean--” he sighed, “Y-You were never like that to me... not without reason, not like this.” He bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. “I miss the /old/ Dean. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you...”  Dean swallowed, looking down, his cocky expression fading. “Dean... this you... this ‘new’ version of you... I don’t like it, not at all. It’s not the Dean I know, and all I want really...is the old Dean back. You’re not--”

Dean cut in. “But it’s me Cas, it’s still me... I’m just a little..”

“Different?” Cas huffed, and Dean nodded. The angel looked down at his hands, wishing he’d never spoke.

“Cas...I’m sorry.” Dean spoke in a soft tone, blinking slowly over at him. He looked up slowly at Dean sighing. “I’m sorry also...I... I get it. You’re just...” He shook his head, not finishing.

Dean nodded, looking down. “I get it.”

~

From that they sat there in silence for what seemed about five minutes, both not daring to sneak a peek at each other as they simply waited. Dean finally broke the silence with a curse, groaning and leaning back. As he did so, he didn’t think his actions through thoroughly as his sleeve caught fire. He yelled, widening his eyes, and luckily in one swift movement, Castiel leaned over, placing a hand on the flames, instantly extinguishing them and healing his burns. Dean gawked at him, noticing the concerned expression he was wearing and how fast he was to ensure Dean’s safety. Cas slowly looked up to Dean, who was non-moving with a crimson colour in his cheeks. “Why are you blushing?” Cas murmured, running a finger along Dean’s cheek. Small soft breaths were leaving Dean, as he looked into the blue eyes that were not even inches away from him.


	2. The Fear of Falling Apart

Cas arched a brow, his innocent look now becoming an irritated one. “Well?” Dean was hauled out of his thoughts by Cas’ annoyed tone. Dean moved from him, mumbling. “I wasn’t blushing...”

“I’m pretty certain you w--” Cas was cut off by a glare from Dean.

“I /said/ I wasn’t.” He snapped, his eyes flickering black. “Just shut up Cas.”

The angel blinked and looked down, swallowing a lump in his throat. Even though Dean’s words were small and by no means had the intention of upsetting Cas... they did. He slumped down and turned away from Dean, looking down at his hands.

Dean was sat staring at the wall, his jaw clenched as angry thoughts buzzed through his head. He took a quick glance over his shoulder at Cas, and something hit him hard in the chest. Regret, guilt and self-disgust settled deep within him as he turned back to the wall. He relaxed his jaw and sighed as he mumbled. “Cas... I’m sorry.”

There was no response, as Cas remained staring down.

“Cas...? I-I said I was sorry...”  Dean sighed, turning around to look at him.

No answer.

Dean bit his lip before cautiously moving to sit by Cas’ side. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him apologetically as he spoke. “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to snap at you...” To this Cas looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears.

Dean’s chest ached as he looked at him. “Oh god... Cas I’m...” He watched the grief-stricken angel glance down, blinking, causing the tears to roll down his now flushed cheeks. Dean wanted to punish himself for making such an innocent person cry, especially someone so special to him. He bit the inside of his cheek before moving to pull the crying Castiel into his arms.

Cas pushed him away as he began to sniff and sob. “N-No...”

Dean widened his eyes, feeling like he’d been punched in the chest. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat as he choked out. “Cas p-please...I”

Cas peered up at him with glassy eyes, his shoulders shuddering. “I-I’m scared Dean...”

Dean fought everything to not try and hug him again, instead he bit his lip. “Why Cas...?”

Cas swallowed, sniffing as more tears began to fall. “Y-You... Y-You’re not you...”

Dean looked down, beginning to feel teary. He shook his head, he didn’t want any sympathy. “Cas... We discussed this... It’s me...I promise.”

Cas raked a hand through his hair, in what appeared to be frustration. Dean arched a brow. “You don’t understand...I know, y-you’re still Dean... but y-you’re not like yourself.”

The angel’s words hurt Dean as tears slowly, but surely, started to fill his eyes. “W-What do you mean Cas... I am like myself... I haven’t changed I swear... C’mon don’t do this Ca--”

“No!” He snapped. Tears endlessly fell from Cas’ eyes as he sobbed and shouted at Dean. “You /have/ changed! Your compassion for people has completely vanished. You couldn’t care less for other people’s emotions anymore. It’s not like you can even blame the thing inside you and pretend it’s someone else Dean... because it’s you. That evil inside of you... it’s /you./

“You’re...You’re so different... You’re too different. It’s not just me who’s noticed Dean! You don’t see the other side of Sam I see. Sure... to you he seems normal right? Happy even, because he’s happy you’re alive. But when you’re not around... You don’t see how much this has all affected him. He’s damaged Dean... because he knows he’ll never have his brother back. He’s broken... just like you’re breaking me.” Cas finished with a sniff, looking down.

Dean clenched his jaw, standing up. His voice breaking as he spoke with tear stained cheeks. “Oh...I see. The amazing Castiel thinks he knows all?” He swallowed as he began to snap at him once more. “Y-You say I’m not like myself hm? That... I’m different... Well what makes you the expert Cas?! I knew Sam gave up on me straight away... And I don’t blame him. Why couldn’t you just give up then? What made you hold on so much huh? Are you sure you know me Cas? Because sticking up with me was pretty stupid if you ask me. Why didn’t you just pretend that I was fine?! Like everyone else?!”

Cas stood up also, shouting back at him. “Why didn’t I give up on you?! Because I didn’t want to believe that you were gone Dean! I didn’t want you to just crumble.”

Dean almost growled. “Gone?! Crumbled?! How do you even ‘figure’ this out Cas?! I’m the same Dean I was before! What makes you deny this?!”

Cas’ tears dropped on the floor as he yelled back at Dean, the words that would cause Dean’s mouth to clamp shut and his eyes to widen.

“B-Because y-you’re not the Dean I fell in love with.”


End file.
